Let's Kiss Santa
by pandorabox82
Summary: Penelope has her reasons for trying to convince Dave to play Santa this year. Will Aaron help her out, or does he think that there will be no way to get him to agree?


Aaron frowned deeply when he heard arguing come from their bedroom. He knew that there was something that had been bothering Penelope, but he had hoped that she would get over her little snit before things had reached this point. After all, it was the Christmas season, and it was a time for peace and love. Sighing a little, he adjusted his tie before going over to the stairs and slowly climbing them. Thankfully, Jack was still at college, and was missing this little display.

He paused opening the door when there was a brief silence, but then Penelope exploded once more. "_Please_! Just dress up as Santa for the kids. It will literally be three hours of your life, you'll rack up some good karma, and the kids will have a small spot of happiness this Christmas. I wouldn't ask, but you have the perfect hair for it. And you know that I'll twist Aaron's arm to help me reward you afterwards."

Those were the words that had him opening the door, an amused smile on his lips when he saw the beautiful Santa suit that Penelope was holding out towards Dave, an exasperated look on her face. "Kitten, no one will believe me as Santa," his partner managed to splutter out before clueing in on the fact that Aaron had entered the bedroom. "Aaron, help me out here!"

He arched an eyebrow upwards as he shrugged a little. "I can't make a call until I see you in the suit, Dave."

"Yeah, Dave. Put on the suit."

Penelope pressed the suit into his arms before sauntering over to Aaron's side and wrapping her arm around his waist. Dave glowered at him before stalking over to the door and heading out into the hall, slamming the bathroom door behind himself. "You probably could have been a little less aggressive there, Penny."

"Probably, but he was already getting on my last nerve by refusing to even consider this opportunity. The only reason I even thought to ask him was because I knew the suit would fit him so well. And the original Santa had a heart attack and won't be up to it this year. Is it really so bad that I want sick children to have a spot of happiness before the holidays?"

Aaron shook his head a little, knowing that Penelope had a point there. "No, but somehow I have the feeling that you weren't at your most charming when you asked him for that favor. If you even asked him."

"I may have put his name forward for the task before coming home and telling him of the wonderful opportunity, honey. But he's always gone along with me before?" He looked down into her face and saw that she was giving him as thoroughly innocent a look as she could muster. Shaking his head a little, he gave Penelope a soft kiss before leading her over to the bed and pulling her down on it. "I know, I should have done it the other way around, but…one of the kids on the ward is Erin's grandson."

Aaron felt the blood drain from his face as that particular revelation, and he swallowed thickly before taking hold of her hand and holding on to it tightly. "You probably should have led with that. If he knew that Karen's son had cancer, I don't think that he would have been quite so grumpy."

"Probably, but I didn't know how to tell him that. So, I went the aggressive route, and now he's angry, and I don't know how to tell him that without it seeming like I'm trying to manipulate him even more. Do you think that there would be a different way that we might put him in a better mood?"

Aaron took a deep breath as he thought about what they could do to help break the news. "Well, I suppose that we could always kiss Santa, when he makes his appearance in our bedroom."

"Umm, I love the way you think, Aaron," she purred as she leaned up and captured his lips in a yearning kiss. "Do you think that that will truly make a difference?"

"We'll just have to wait and see," he said a bit breathlessly as he tugged her closer to his side. "So, knowing you as well as I do, after being together for three years, I know that you've done a little digging into Alexander's prognosis."

She blushed a little as she nodded. "He has a great prognosis, but it's still cancer. If I were in Karen's shoes, I'd want my mama by my side as I went through this journey. The fact that she can't have that breaks my heart, and I just wish that there was something more that I could do for them, besides making certain that their insurance covers one hundred percent of the bills. And before you ask, yes, I did a thing, and no, I will not tell you what it is so that you can have plausible deniability" He chuckled a little before kissing her once more, only breaking the embrace when he heard the bedroom door start to open once more.

"I feel ridiculous," Dave snapped as he stepped into the room, and Aaron shook his head a little. "What?"

"I think you make a sexy Santa. My Santa Rossi," Penelope purred as she got to her feet and went over to his side, wrapping her body around his. "And what is Santa Rossi going to bring me this year for Christmas? I don't need a platinum mine, but I wouldn't mind a new computer system." Before he could answer, Penelope was giving him a deep kiss as she maneuvered him over to the bed, pushing him down onto the mattress before looking down at him and digging her toe into the rug as she gazed at them both. "Or is Santa Rossi going to bring me something a little more pleasurable?"

"Don't tempt me, Kitten. You might not like the results."

Penelope pouted a little before turning her focus onto Aaron. "Babe, honey, I don't think that Santa is listening to me. Do you think that you could help me convince him that he needs to do that?" A low growl slipped out of Dave's lips as she took pouted a little deeper, and then he was tugging her down onto his lap, capturing her lips in a deep kiss as his hands began to fumble with the fastening on her clothes. Aaron groaned lowly as he began to undo his tie, letting it fall to the floor as he stripped off the rest of his clothes, knowing that things would soon be devolving into something a little more heated.

"I think that Aaron is feeling a little left out," he heard Dave say, and then Penelope was leaning over and capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss. "I don't think I will ever get over how it makes me feel, seeing the two of you like that." Aaron glanced over at his best friend and lover, giving him a tiny wink before pushing the dress off her shoulders and letting Dave pull it down her legs. "How do you think we should go about this, Aaron?"

He tore his lips away from Penelope's and looked at her, seeing how quickly her hair had become tousled, how lust glazed her eyes, and chuckled. "I think that she needs a bit of a reminder of how to get back on Santa's nice list. Why don't you stand up, Penny?"

She quickly complied, allowing the dress to pool at her feet on the floor. "What now, Santa?"

Dave patted his lap, and she nodded a little, bending forward a little to give Aaron a show as she took a seat on Dave's lap. He groaned a little as he watched Dave's hands cover her breasts, kneading them a little as he pulled her against his chest. "What are you keeping from me, Kitten? Santa needs to know the truth before he can even think about giving you any presents."

"Why would you think I'm keeping something from you?" she asked, a little too quickly. Aaron groaned as he shook his head a little, knowing that Dave would pick up on that alacrity, as well. She frowned before shrugging with one shoulder and Aaron let out a long breath as he waited for what was to come next.

"Because you answered that question a little too quickly, and because I know you. I know that there has to be something more than just my being a replacement for the previous Santa."

Her shoulders slumped a little as she collapsed into Dave, wrapping an arm around his back as she buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. "This is probably going to kill the mood in the room, but yes, there is a reason that I want you to be Santa for this group. Alexander is one of the kids that you'd be making some Christmas magic for."

Dave sagged into the mattress, as if all the air had been sucked from his lungs at those words. "What?" he finally managed to croak out, and Aaron took that as his cue to scoot closer to the two of them, slowly wrapping his arm around Dave's hips as he waited for his partner to speak once more. "How did you find that out?"

"I keep tabs on everyone who's ever been a part of our family, Dave. And before you ask, yes, it is most definitely a grey area that I'm exploiting, but it was also how I found out that Kate and Chris had twins, and we were able to send them that nice gift hamper. But that's derailing this conversation, I'm sorry. You know that I miss Erin, more than I ever thought possible, and so I wanted to know how her children were doing. I friended Karen on Facebook, and we chat every once in a while, but that was not how I found this out. It was through my grey channels. I just thought that if you were the Santa, maybe she'd open up to us and we could help them out a little more. From what I've been able to glean from her posts, they're acting as if nothing is wrong."

Penelope was quietly crying, and Aaron reached up his free hand to wipe away a few of those tears before leaning in and kissing her. "If that will make you happy this holiday season, Kitten, then yes, I'll be Santa. For Alexander."

"Thank you, darling," she whispered as she brought her head back and kissed Dave deeply. Aaron chuckled a little as they fell back onto the mattress, and he plucked the Santa hat off Dave's head before it could be crushed beyond use. It didn't take long for he and Penelope to get their lover stripped, and then they were falling into bed in a tangle of limbs and lips. As was normally the case for them, Aaron lost track of which part belonged to what person, but the pleasure that they brought each other was something that he would never lose track of.

In the morning, he woke up to find that Dave was cocooned between Penelope and himself, and Aaron smiled as he leaned in and kissed Dave's cheek before getting out of bed and picking up their clothes, hanging up everything but their underwear, which he placed in the hamper. "Is it time to get up already?" Penelope asked, and he shook his head a little before going over to her side and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"I just woke up early. I'm going to shower and then start breakfast for us all before we head in to the office. Try and get a few more minutes of sleep."

She nodded and gave him a tired smile before closing her eyes once more and cuddling closer to Dave, their quiet snores soon raising a little cacophony in the room. Chuckling, Aaron left them to their sleep as he chose a fresh suit for the day and then went into the master bathroom, hanging the clothes over the closet door before stepping into the shower and turning the water on. "Dammit," he swore as he thought about the fact that there had been two other garment bags hanging in the closet. "I knew that it hvad to be too good to be true. I'm going to have to dress up, too, and with my luck, I'll probably be an elf."

Shaking his head a little, he quickly washed his hair and body, wondering if it would be possible to suddenly get ill before the event. Then again, seeing as how Alexander would be there, he supposed that he could deal with a few hours of being uncomfortable for him, and the other kids. As long as the evening ended with him kissing Santa and Mrs Claus, it would be worth any and all odd looks that came his way. He just hoped that his costume didn't require wearing tights. There was no need to scare the children, after all.

Turning the water off, he dried his body before changing into his fresh clothes and then making his way downstairs to the kitchen, only to find Dave already there, making omlettes. "That look on your face tells me that you just realized I am not the only one that will be dressing up for this little party. And despite your run in the _Rocky Horror Show_, this is more of a show for kids, which means Kitten will be my Mrs. Santa, and you will be our darling elf."

"That thought came to me in the shower, yes. And I suppose that there's no getting out of that." Dave shook his head a little and grinned at him before turning his attention back to the oven. Aaron just let out a longsuffering sigh as he closed the distance between them and kissed Dave once more that morning. "You both are so lucky that I love you too much to let something like this get to me too badly."

"There is that. And it is for Alexander. I might have protested a little harder if Penny hadn't told us about that little fact. I'd do anything for Erin's children and their children. Just know, our little Kitten will be taking care of us once we get home from this little event. Because I know that I am going to have some excess energy to burn off after we get back. Because no child should be ill over Christmas, and the need to keep up a happy face will take so much out of all of us, that I know…"

"I get it," he interrupted before kissing Dave once more. "It will be difficult for us all, but it is a good thing. And it just might land us all on the nice list, and we all know what comes to good boys and girls."

"They get to kiss Santa underneath the mistletoe?" Penelope teased as she joined them in the kitchen, a sleepy smile on her lips as she sauntered over to their sides and kissed them in turn. "Because that will be my reward after the party is over. And suddenly, I am really looking forward to Friday night. Spending it with my two best guys, making kids happy, and then being worshipped by my two best guys. What more could a girl ask for?" She gave them a broad wink before setting the table for breakfast and then pulling out her phone and starting to go through her emails, as was her usual routine. All Aaron could do was chuckle as he started the coffee maker, knowing that this Christmas might be a most wonderful, weird, time for them.


End file.
